Play'd
by UnderMissTaken
Summary: AU,Lucky: There's been someone who's been 'playing' girls like they drink water in the school, no other than Tyki Mikk, Lavi hears that he's on the 'list' that Tyki has. Will Lavi get played like everyone else? Find out in Play'd.  Rated M for language


**Hey there dudes, chicks, watchers and more… It ish time for another story, really! :'D Alright so this one is called 'Play'd', it's inspired by a friend of mine since she's awesome and such. :3 Lucky fanfiction, and remember, if you don't like yaoi, please don't read this…Constructive Criticism is kindly accepted.**

"That asshole I can't believe him!" Someone yelled before storming off down the halls. My brows were raised at this happening for the fifth time this week, it seemed that someone was pissing off a lot of the girls at school this week.

I slung my messenger bag on my shoulder, starting to walk over to one of the girls that was with the girl that stormed off, "What's going on…?" I asked the group who growled at the recognition of the slight dilemma.

"Tyki dumped our friend…as he did with the rest of us." One of them said, clearly enraged by the situation.

I nodded, "You should have learned the first time, but I'm not going to hold that against you." I explained before having one sigh, "Lavi, you're right…" One said, looking like she hadn't slept in a few days, her eyes blood shot, possibly from crying, although they all looked that way.

I smiled slightly before starting to walk again, listening to crying from the girl's restroom, I would feel sad, but that girl had it coming to them, those signs of that asshole are too easy to see.

I crashed into something, or more so someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going." A deep voice said to me before blinking.

Tyki Mikk.

I glared at him before walking the other direction, "Why don't you watch who you date." I retorted, intent on my legs walking away before laughter arose from the older, "You expect me to listen to some red head idiot like you?" He said as if it were one of the funniest things on earth. It pissed me off.

"You probably should, everyone thinks you're some ass who dates girls like they drink water." I said before turning, sending him a hated glare, filled with pure poison.

He raised a brow before strutting over to me and pushing me against a locker, "Mmm, do you have a problem with that?" He asked close to my ear, giving me the impression that he was going to suck out my soul.

I didn't understand why I was so scared, why I couldn't even move my arms to push him away, "Get off of me." I said in a silent tone, not sure what to make of this feeling.

He got off and grinned, "That's what I thought." He said before walking the other direction, noticing a group gathering around. My cheek tinted a slight pink, disgust…It didn't feel like that, it felt more of a…NO!

I shook my head, intent on going home and sitting down, not caring about the afternoon classes at this time, more so clearing my head of all that just happened.

-later-

I woke up, darkness. It must be late. The first thing that came to mind. The dreams I had were, only more odd than today itself.

"What the fuck." I cursed out loud, rubbing my red locks in frustration, "Why the hell is he, out of all the goddamn people in this school, on my mind." I said in a mad voice, sitting up and walking to the restroom. The mirror in there was one of my friends I suppose, I talked to it to solve most of the things, since Bookman didn't like me having friends over, yet alone having them in general. My arms pulled me up to the counter before staring into the mirror, hoping that it would be able to give me some answers, although I doubt it would.

The green iris stared back at me in the reflective glass, the other covered with a patch that was black, the eye that was bad, or just covered by skin instead of having another eye. People judge about these things, more so than others, so I covered it. Everyone just wondered why I wore that patch, rather than knowing the grotesque truth about the defect.

Why did it bother me so much that he did that to me, it made me wonder if it was the same doing to that other girl who had been dumped.

Who knew.

-later-

The school was silent in the morning, which was nice, since most of the people were always talking about the gossip that ruled the school hallways. My eye simply wandered for something to do, before going through an annoying day of school. There was a small group of girls gathering by the lockers again, yelling about _him_. I walked up to the group, "Lavi! What did he tell you?" One asked me in a screaming loud disgusting prep voice.

"Tell me what?" I asked, unaware of what they were talking about.

They all gasped, "Tyki told us you're on his list!"

"…What list?"

They all blinked before sighing, "You're so uninformed." One said before rolling their eyes.

"Well, I'm not like you people who scavenge around for any information they can get their hands on." I said in a sarcastic voice, "Plus the fact that I'm not a girl."

The group bursted out laughing, "The list is when Tyki wants to date or go out with someone, or as we call, play someone."

I smirked, "Well, I will say this once and only once, I am not interested in that bastard one bit."

"That's what we all said and then he went for us and all that crap." A dark haired one said to me.

"Don't worry about me, I can stand my own ground." I muttered before walking to my locker, "Just trust me on this one!" I yelled to them, walking down the hall.

Sixteen…Forty-two…Seven…

Click.

I looked through my locker, attempting to find my history book as well as some notebook I could use to write down other things such as important facts and dates, maybe doodles if the teacher didn't see it.  
"Hey, red head."  
I looked and blinked at the person set before me, Tyki… I was starting to get angry, was he really going to try to play me like all those other people, because if so I would beat him to a pulp any moment. My look turned into a glare, "What do you want?" I spat, turning back to looking through my locker.  
"Just walking around, saw you and wanted to say hello."  
Bullshit…I knew that was a complete and utter lie from him.  
"Thanks, but you can leave me alone." I uttered, hoping that it would drift him away from me, although I knew it probably wouldn't work since he put him on that list of his.  
"I'd rather not, I want to get to know you more than most would, _bookman_." He replied in a deep tone, making me almost want to shiver.  
My eyes glanced over to him, noticing his eyes were gleaming with specks of a golden hue, "Why would you, in the right mind, want to get to know me, when there are plenty more people in this school that actually care." I spat to him, shutting my locker loudly before picking my bag up and beginning to walk away.  
I heard steps behind me before a sharp pain went through my wrist, causing me to wince slightly at the grip he had over the pale flesh and bone, "I wasn't finished." He said dangerously.  
My green colored eyes focused on the taller boy once again, quickly noticing that his eyes were completely gold now, showing dominance over me and probably everyone in the school, including teachers.  
"Then spit. It. Out." I said back, making a feeble attempt to escape the grip he had on the appendage, it hurt a lot, but I wasn't about to go tell him that it did.  
"Why don't we have some time after school to talk about ourselves to one another." He suggested firmly, tightening his grip again, at this rate it would probably shatter my bone, or at least fracture it.  
I nodded, "Meet me in the library after school then, and could you let go of me." I suggested, glaring at him before feeling the grip loosen to the point where I could get my wrist out of his large hand.  
I sighed, scanning it over to make sure it wasn't going to be hurting the entire day, although at the way it looked, I presumed it would. "Sounds like a plan, _lovely_." He whispered before leaning down to my cheek and kissing it gently, walking away afterwards.  
My cheeks turned bright pink, embarrassment taking my normal brain functions over like some sort of brainwash. _Did he just kiss me?_  
I shook my head, running fast to History, wanting to get away from him and everyone in that exact same hall. The thoughts wouldn't leave me be for a long time to come, which made the fact even more worse than when it happened, I wasn't gay! Was I?  
As I arrived into the room, I immediately sat in the back, not really wanting to talk to the people who surrounded me in the school, as well as classroom. My mind was racing as if it were trying to win a drag race across open road ways and whatnot. _Does he really want to date me…or is it all just the same with everyone he does this too…_ I, Lavi Bookman, was officially scared, confused and wanting to hit my head clear across a locker. Fan-fucking-tastic.  
As the final bell rang to signal that it was time for the dredged school day to start, our teacher walked in, "Alright class, today we're learning about the Revolutionary War in the Americas, please turn to the marked pages on the board and begin your reading, after everyone finishes reading the two sections, we will have a discussion about the military tactics preformed." Mr. Yeeager began, sitting at his desk and beginning to read his own book, more so a novel of some sort, it looked like a sci-fi one from the picture on the front, but probably something involving the topic of history tied into it.

I turned to the page in my book, skimming over the information, before looking at a word…Tyki? No, tactics Lavi, not that…My mind was playing tricks on me at this point, I was so nervous about what had happened. I hadn't been kissed like that before let alone touched like that, maybe because I had no one like that in the past of my failure of what people would call a life. _Stupid asshole, he's making me want to find him and ask him what that meant, let alone…urgh. _The sections went by fast before Mr. Winters stood before us once again, "Class, change of plans, we're going to have a quiz tomorrow over the terms used in the sections, so make sure to study and don't blow this off." He said in a serious tone, mostly glaring at the people in the front of the room that were goofing off and drawing rather than reading, let alone doing anything that was recommended to be done at school.

The bell rang to signal the end of the first period of the day, maybe Geophysical Sciences would be better, and possibly get this whole situation off my mind.  
The science hall was packed as usual, the tile floors having papers, pencils, pens and other pieces of things scatted on the floor, the usual. When I stepped into the room, I was greeted by a short white haired boy, hugging my frame, "Hey there moyashi~" I said before getting a hated glare from the one hugging me, "I'm Allen, not a freaking thing you eat..." He said before smiling brightly, "So how're you Lavi?" He asked as he let go, walking over to our set of desks in the middle and sitting. "I've been better, I couldn't sleep last night." I muttered to the boy, laying my head on the desk as Mr. Lee walked in, his sister Lenalee, one of the most popular girls at our school following him in. Allen sighed, "Tell me about it, Master kept me awake all night with the party he threw…this lady named Anita was having sex with him too, and let me tell you, that was just annoying as hell." He ranted, slamming his head down on the wooden part of the desk.

I chuckled at Allen's response, knowing how bad his adoptive father could be at times. As the bell sounded, began to talk about elements, as well as some things I already knew about. _What's the matter with me, I feel like someone's taking hold of my heart and making my whole nervous system feel like jelly… _ It was true that I felt on the edge the whole class period, not my normal happy and perky self. As the bell sounded for us to arise and walk to our next classes, I began to have my mind race another time this very day, not completely knowing why it kept doing this, other than the factor of Tyki. Great, nice to know I'm scared of him.  
There was a small part of my mind that told me to run as fast as I could to my home and not go to school for the rest of the week, but then again, He'd probably just look up my address in that retarded directory they hand out after the first few weeks of school. Yes, my day couldn't get any worse. The halls seemed to be deserted today, maybe there was some random field trip that was going on for the upper classmen today, although some were still there. The next class I had was study hall, which I usually took the time to finish my English homework as well as Math, both of which were easy to do in less than 45 minutes. Study hall took place in the cafeteria, since the room was rather big, as well as like a prison to some, since he tile floors were replaced with linoleum beige grossness, as well as painted cinderblocks that were polished to look 'pretty'. I arrived as the bell rang the same annoying chime over and over. Reever seemed to be reading some sort of book about hardcore history, judging by the title and the size of the book that he was holding. My legs carried me to the spot in the corner of the room, next to a soda machine, that was probably older than bookman from all the beating it had taken from students that didn't get what they wanted in the machine or it so happened to take their money that day. My hands reached into the messenger backpack, sifting through the scattered papers that probably should have been placed in my binder that day. My math book was pulled out, as well as a literature book that doubled as a workbook. Opening the workbook, I began to scribble down answers that wouldn't be checked for being correct, but for actually being done, didn't really care about us students, he more so called us flies on a wall.  
Math was easy today, normal number of problems, and the answer sheet I printed offline, yes I do tend to do that if I don't feel like working on the stupid problems that can frankly go fix themselves for all I care. 20 minutes left and I have no idea what I want to do. There was a pitter-patter on the window, hearing rain falling was calming to me, always made me relax at night and when I was on the edge like I was today.  
_You know he's going to try something on you today, like that bastard he is…  
_I shook my head before looking up at the people also sharing the same room as me, studying quietly. My mind was deteriorating at this rate, not knowing what I should do about the small…well large situation on hand.  
-x-  
As 7th period was at an end, I found myself shaking in my seat, feeling faint and sick to my stomach. The bell rang, making my wince as to what would become out of going to the library, as well as even listening to the older one. My legs felt like the jell-o they serve at the all you can eat buffet that my grandfather goes to every Sunday with friends. Helpless, a nervous wreck and terrified of what will become of it after someone puts it upon their plate and eats it, leaving nothing but small bits of itself left, only to be washed away or thrown out. Step by step down those stairs, making me feel sicker and sicker as I got closer and closer to the library, my normal sanctuary had been turned into some place where I would never want to set foot again.

The door was set in front of me, my hand reaching out slowly, wanting to just run away so I didn't have to deal with this situation. Why was I so nervous and scared of Tyki, he wasn't that much taller than me, nor was he going to be able to convince me to date him like those other girls… _The kiss is what set it off…  
_My thoughts concluded, knowing that he had no will power to stop himself from causing something terrible, something that I'd never be able to get over for the rest of my life.  
A deep breath is what I took before walking into the library, smelling the faint scent of old books, tattered leather covers and paste to keep the books from falling apart. It calmed me slightly, making my heart rate go down to a calming beat as I sat into one of the velvety chairs amongst the others.

"Afternoon, Bookman." I deep voice said from behind me, making me wince a bit before looking at the dark haired boy.  
"…Hey…" I said softly fear laced within the one worded reply.  
He smirked and sat down in the chair next to me, observing my every move, every blink, every breath and every single time my lips pursed with nervousness.  
" Tell me about yourself." He asked me, smiling in this weird way only the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland could seem to do.  
"My names Lavi…I don't have many interesting thing about me." My lips moved, hoping that the last part would tell him to get away from me and stay away from me for the rest of my life.  
Tyki raised a brow, "Alright, what's under that eye patch then?" He asked reaching his hand out, about to remove it. My other eye widened before slapping the hand away, "Don't." I said before taking one hand and covering the patch so he wouldn't be tempted to remove it.  
"Mmm…Why not Lavi?" He asked, taking a hand and caressing my cheek gently, making me shiver slightly at the light touch.  
"I don't want you to see it." I said firmly pulling my head away from his touch, not wanting to have that feeling at all.  
"Fine then, do you have any favorite things to do, hobbies, or possibly any sports?"  
_Don't say anything, whatever you do, he'll use it against you later.  
_"I read a lot, but I don't play sports." I responded vaguely, looking at the outside window to see it was pouring out, great.  
"You don't look like someone who would read."  
I glared at him for a moment before sighing, "I get that from everyone."  
"I guess I should tell you some things about me…" He said before thinking, "I'm Tyki obviously, I like to play video games, I have a large family, and my eyes tend to change colors…" He said before smiling at me in that exact same way as earlier.  
"That's interesting…" I said quietly before getting up, "I'll see you later, I need to get going before my grandfather gets an ulcer for me being late to home again." I muttered. I felt something take my hand before pulling me back down, "He can wait." Tyki said to me. I glared at him, "No, he can't, so get the fuck off of me." I said before pulling my hand out of his grip, walking away very fast, trying to get out of his view.  
_This isn't good, he's mad, he's going to do something…_  
I started to run through the halls, pushing by people to get away. I heard him cussing at the people I passed to get out of the way so he could get to me. As I reached the exit, I felt a hand on my wrist, panting behind me, "Exit now, and I'll rip your wrist off." He said darkly before removing my patch over my eye. I cringed, covering the skin up desperately to not let anyone see the disgusting part of me. My wrist was let go before I heard a snicker from Tyki, making me more angry, "You're such a fucking asshole." I said quietly, a tear beginning to roll down my good eye as I snagged the patch back. The laughter stopped before I saw him frown, "Now don't start cryin-" "No, I have the right to fucking cry you shit face." I said before starting to walk away, only to have the same wrist grabbed.  
I winced, it was really starting to hurt, "Let me go…" I said quietly, beginning not to care about him breaking my wrist at this point.  
"I'm not going to let you go just yet, _bookman_…" He hissed.  
**Snap…  
**I ripped my wrist out of his hand and slapped him across the face, "Get. The. Fuck. Away," I said darkly, making my hand into a fist, "Or I will mess up that pretty little face of yours."  
Tyki blinked before bringing his hand up to his cheek, to the now dark red mark of where my hand had collided, he looked a bit lost as to what had happened in the past few seconds. My eyes squinted at him in pure hate before storming out of the door, mortally pissed off at the dark haired offender, "Leave me the fuck alone."  
Tyki followed after me, I didn't care if he was angry, I'd beat him into a pulp if it was the last thing these lips breathed. "Lavi, stop." I heard him say before he grabbed my shoulder, I turned around and glared daggers at him, "Will you just put an end to it already!" I yelled, rain pouring down.  
"It wasn't right of me to do things like that to you, and…" He can't say he's sorry, wow that's pretty pathetic. I bit the inside of my lip, I was pissed off, but I knew he was trying to apologize. He burned his first chance to the ground already, although I wasn't sure I should even try to give him a second one.  
My eye looked up at him before my gaze began to soften, "Just don't do that again…" I said quietly, looking the other way, my mind wanting me to walk away, my legs not obeying at all. Tyki raised a brow at the sudden mood change of mine, I knew he was innerly wondering why I had decided to change my opinion so fast, and really, I didn't know either.  
"Sorry.." He eventually muttered before walking over and hugging me in his arms, the kind of hug that is supposed to make you feel all mushy inside, although all I felt was a weird feeling that was slightly close to distrust and hatred.  
"Again, don't do things like that ever again…" I said softly, attempting to push him off of me.  
Tyki let go of me as he smiled awkwardly, "Okay." He said before laughing in a weird tone, making me get slightly annoyed, "What are you laughing at now?" I asked quietly, looking away again.  
"We're all wet now." He said before laughing more. I growled inwardly, knowing that Bookman aka Grandpa with no life other than the library would have a cow about 'not being home on time' and 'getting soaked'…  
"Thank you for that brilliant deduction." I said before rolling my eyes, walking away from him slowly, puddles of mud sloshing under my feet as I began to turn the corner.  
I heard steps behind me before a shout, "See you tomorrow, Bookman." Tyki yelled. I really didn't want tomorrow to come.

_Dreaming…I'm dreaming…  
There was a large landscape of grass dark green and flowers that were many variations of pinks and blues set before me as I walked through…nothing to see other then people walking around me, laughing happily as they stared at me. "See you tomorrow, Bookman…" a voice echoed through the place, leading me to a similar structure that the school that I went to looked like. "Hello?" I asked, seeing someone before noticing them turn and smile at me, in a scary way…that he only smiled in. "Hello, boy," the person said before walking over and kissing the top side of my hand, "Our game has only just begun…" He said deeply, grinning now like a maniac that had escaped from jail._

I sat up fast from my bed, a cold sweat already formed on whatever skin was showing on my pale body, rain pattering on the window once again, and thunder following a flicker of light. I felt tears brimming on the edge of my eye, I was lost once again, not like that person who came out yesterday, my angry side if you could call it anything. Another flicker of light and I stood up, walking to the kitchen. "I need to get myself together…" I said softly, grabbing a piece of bread and slowly eating it bit by bit. My feet lead me to the TV in which I turned on and begun to watch some show about crime. The people there were as fake as fake could get, maybe worse. There was a loud ring that made me jump out of the plush chair I was sitting in, I knew that it was from after a moment of being completely lost.

_Fake it, if you're out of direction, fake it, if you don't belong, and fake it, if you feel like affection, Ohhh, ohh, you're such a fuckin hypo-_

"Hello…?" I asked, not knowing the number at all, it had the same area code though, I heard someone clear their throat before speaking, and hell I knew who that voice was.  
"Hello, _Bookman_." Tyki said, I knew he had that smirk painted into his face, just the tone of him was showing it.  
"How the hell do you have my number…" I said in an exhausted tone, not exactly in the mood to talk to this person who haunted my dream for the night.  
"Eh, it's easy to take a phone from the small white haired one." The boy muttered, making me instantly want to kill him for messing with someone as small as Allen. "Great, you're picking on me, AND Allen." My lips moved in a snappy fashion, utterly exhausted from this already.  
"Well, he is a bit on the cute side…" He remarked quietly, "But you're so feisty, I think I'll keep at you."  
I burned with a pink blush, "Stop hitting on me, no one is worth it." I stated before hanging up on him, my heart slightly dropping as I did so. It felt like earlier yesterday, pain and guilt pulling me down to those places where I never wanted to be in…They just seemed to drag me lower and lower until I hit rock bottom, and that wouldn't be pleasant at any of the least.  
I felt a faint buzz in my hand, where the screen said I had a new text message from the exact same number. I wanted to open it and not even look at the message before quickly deleting it from the face of this planet, although another part of me wanted to see what it said and hopefully see something that would make this lousy feeling go away.  
_What should I do…there's so many things that could go wrong…  
_I opened the phone and read the message before blinking at the words…  
_You sound depressed about something, not like earlier today…If you need anything ever, just call me up and we can talk about it…_

It was surprising to actually see that in his writing; normally I would expect some sarcastic and idiotic remark from him, but him caring about me was far too odd for him to be serious. I quickly wrote a response to him, my fingers clicking the small keys.  
_Are you sure about taking up some challenge like that…people don't normally understand things I go through…and I'm not depressed, I'm just lost.  
_  
I closed my eyes slightly before feeling my phone repeat it's vibration again.  
_It doesn't bother me, my family is a bit fucked up so I understand most things, lost is just as bad…_

I put down my phone after that, standing and walking over to the restroom and closing the door. I began to undress and turned on the hot water in the shower, waiting for it to become scalding hot. I can't deal with him right now, I needed to relax, and maybe the shower will help me, I hope at least. As I stared at myself in the mirror that was beginning to fog from the steam, I started to wonder how I was going to ever begin to cope with this.  
I stepped into the hot water, wincing before relaxing completely, leaning on the thick glass, my eyes shutting lightly.  
_"Lavi."_ I opened my eyes, looking around in a fast way, my breathing increasing rapidly, who was it.  
The bathroom was empty besides me going into it prior to taking a shower, and I made sure to lock the door. I slowly turned off the shower, stepping out and staring at myself in the mirror. I felt a cold rush of wind come in from the window, looking at it before sighing, "Get out of my head…" I said softly, drying off my pale skin and putting the eye patch on the mass of skin that I hated to see.  
My hands reached for a towel, wrapping it around my torso before proceeding to walk over to my room, pulling on some baggy clothing. The storm had let up to show dark clouds looming over the town I called home, maybe today could be better than yesterday.  
There was a buzz once again, before I sighed quietly, walking over to the phone and reading the message,  
_Meet me by your locker at school, I want to talk with you._  
My heart sank, the one place I needed to go and he's going to be there, fuck my life, seriously.

-x-

My feet brought me into the school that had quite a few people in it for once at 7:30am, even though classes would start in 30 minutes. My body eyes scanned the crowd of people for him, ready to run a mile if I needed to. My green eyes noticed him, he looked like he was calm for once, almost asleep if anything. _Come on Lavi…you can do this…  
_My feet carried me over there, despite of them feeling like lead blocks.  
I reached my locker, tapping Tyki's shoulder shyly, "Hey…"  
Tyki opened an eye before smiling brightly, "Morning." He said happily, ruffling my damp hair, making me shiver a bit at the touch.  
I smiled slightly, "How did you sleep?" I asked him quietly before hearing him chuckle lowly at the question, making me raise a brow, "What?" I asked after a moment, my eyes filled with curiosity now.  
"I don't normally sleep, my dear." He said in a halfhearted tone of voice before giving a sexy smile…wait…did I really just call it that…Fuck.  
"Well that's not a good thing, most books that I read say if you don't get sleep, you can get severe mood changes and such…" I muttered softly before feeling him wrap his arms around me gently. "Don't worry about me, I'm very used to it." He murmured into my ear softly, causing me to blush a bit, why was I letting him do this to me?  
"You okay there Lavi?" He asked, noticing my blush filled cheeks. My eyes widened slightly before nodding fast, "Yes, I'm fine." I said, although failing to prove that the blush was nothing, mostly because it just increased from the embarrassment.  
Tyki smirked a bit before planting a small kiss on my forehead, "You're very cute, you know that?" He said, brushing a piece of my red hair behind my ear and giving the same smile once again.  
"…Tyki…Stop making me blush…" I said softly, feeling like the blush was darker than my red hair color, hoping that it wasn't going to make people stop and stare at me.  
He smirked more before kissing me once more, "I'd rather not." He said, playing with my hair once again, my cheek burning. Quickly, I stepped back out of his reach, tears beginning to fill my green eye, "Please stop…" I said softly, fear filling every piece of muscle in my body. "What's the matter?" I he asked in a cocky voice, stepping towards me once more, pulling me towards his chest. I frowned, tears spilling over my eye now, "I don't want you like that…" I whispered to him before feeling him lessen his grip, "Please…I don't want you to…" I said again, quiet sobs taking over my small body. He sighed before petting my hair gently, "I'm sorry…" He whispered, taking his right hand and wiping the tears away from my eyes. I never expected him to be this kind, considering the things people have said and told me about him.  
My sobs began to stop, as well as the tears, warmth began as a small craving from him, but now it was a need to feel alive at this time. "Thank you…"  
He smiled a bit before ruffling my hair gently, "It's okay, Coelho."  
I noticed people were staring at us now, "Let's go…somewhere other than here…" I said, holding onto his hand gently, noticing it was twice as big as mine, and having a much deep skin tone than mine. Tyki smirked a bit at the sudden change of my mood, before starting to walk away with me, hand in hand.  
"Got any places on your mind?" He finally asked as we exited the school, gently squeezing my hand to get my attention. "Maybe the park…or my house…but then again, my grandpa's at home…" I muttered quietly to him, thinking before I heard a small laugh from the other, "What?" I asked him looking over at him. "We should go to my house, it's huge." He suggested to me, before smiling, "Plus there's endless things to do there."  
My mind shouted not to go, but what could hurt, he seemed to be under control now, not looking like he wanted to fuck my brains out like yesterday.  
"Okay…" I said to him, noticing him smiling, why did I ever hate him, he's so kind to me.  
-x-

We reached the house after walking for a few blocks, he was right it was big, bigger than my house at least. Tyki unlocked the door before walking inside, "Come on in then." He said in a blank tone, taking his shoes off as I entered. It was beautiful inside, with the dark wooden floors and creamy looking carpets that laid on some of the floors elegantly.  
I kicked off my shoes before following Tyki up the stairs and down a hallway, "It's beautiful…" my lips whispered to myself, my green eye scanning the walls and floors attentively.  
I heard Tyki chuckle at this, probably amused with how I was looking at everything so much, like a kid in the candy store I guess some would say. "I'm glad you like it here."  
There was one room at the end of the long hallway, which had something written in a language I had seen before in one of Bookman's leather bound books that he cherished.  
The dark haired man opened the door to reveal a large room that was darkly colored with satin sheets on the bed, as well as a sofa that stretched half of the room before leading to a door that was lit dimly and had tile floors.  
"This is my room, which has basically anything except a pool in it." Tyki said in a bored tone, before laughing at my facial expression, "Are you really that interested with what's in here?" He asked.  
"Well yeah, it's as big as my freaking house!" I said flabbergasted, amazed with all of the things.  
Tyki smiled, "Well I'm glad you like it." He said before walking over to the TV and turning it on. I followed him over and sat on the sofa, smiling, "Thank you." I whispered happily, "No one has ever treated me like this…like I'm an actual person…" tears began to fall once again. Tyki frowned a bit before walking over to me and kissing the tears away, "Don't cry Coelho." He asked, laying my head on his shoulder, petting my back.  
"It's hard not to…" I added, before feeling something soft on my lips, his lips.  
My eyes closed, the warmth was taking over me as I kissed him back, lacing my fingers gently into his wavy dark hair. He smiled in the kiss before parting away from me, holding me close to him, "I'll be here for you, you don't need to cry." Tyki explained, petting my hair as my heart pulsed softly, a pink blush covering my cheeks again.  
I wanted to say I loved him, but I felt too shy to even admit it yet, "Tyki…I don't know what to feel…" My lips said, truly confused with my feelings, "What do you feel about me…?"  
"I think you're cute, and I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend, but it's up to you…" He said, staring into my eye, smiling at me.  
I didn't know what to do, we had just met, and everything, but something was telling me to try to date him and if it didn't work, then just be friends. "…Can we try to be more than friends, and if it doesn't work than we can just be friends?" I asked him before see him smile brightly, "Of course."  
My heart must have fluttered higher than the sky, it felt so right to be with him, and maybe it would work, and I wouldn't be alone anymore.  
Or so I thought.

I walked into school, smile on my face as it had been for the whole week, same reason. He had made me into a new person, who liked to be happier than he used to, no matter what kind of crap that I got about being with a guy. I began to care less and less about the past things he had done to those girls, maybe he really liked guys. I turned the corner to my locker and stared at the scene set before me. There was another guy…with him…kissing him…  
My heart sank, fluttering now seizing to exist, maybe because there were lead blocks tied to my wings. I dropped my books, giving them my full attention now, "…I hate you." I whispered before running, "I HATE YOU!" I screamed, running out of the school, not caring if he saw, or if I did love him at one point. It was over, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I reached a place in the park where there was a pond, and a few trees surrounding it, "I hate you…" I whispered, taking out a small pocketknife before pulling my sleeve up, scars showing, some purple colored, others white as snow from healing already. "I hate all of you." I said before dragging the blade across my skin, smiling as the salty tears fell, as well as the dark red ones from the wound. I dragged it again and again, beginning to lose my mind faster and faster. "I hate you all…I hate myself…" I whispered, dropping the blade next to myself. "Goodnight…"

I woke up in a white room, tied down to the bed I was in, "Where am I…?" I wondered in my head, looking around with my one good eye to see machines hooked up to me, as well as something stuck into me with red liquid flowing in. I heard someone walk in, "Who's there…?" I asked before trying to sit up, "I can't see you…" I said, wincing as I began to get a headache. "It's me…" I deep voice said, filled with regret and other emotions I couldn't understand worth the life of me.  
"Tyki…Why did you come here…how did you know…" I said, tears beginning to fall again, out of my now stinging eye.  
"I found you…you were going to die…" He explained in a shaky tone, walking over to me and hugging my pain filled body, "I couldn't let you die…I love you…" He said, sorrow filled in his voice.  
"You didn't care…you were with that person." I said coldly, remembering it only made it feel like there was salt poured into my wounds, until they were ripped open and done the same again.  
"What are you talking about? I don't love that person, they forced me into that!" He yelled to me, I didn't believe it for a second though.  
"You're lying to me, and I know you are, I shouldn't have ever trusted you." I said, more and more tears falling as the minutes passed.  
"I'm not lying Lavi, if I was I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have saved you." He pushed, anger beginning to fill his voice now.  
I lost the way to speak, sobs starting to fill the room, "I hate all of you, I hate all of you people, you fuck with me just for fun, don't you?"  
Tyki sighed before leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips, not caring probably anymore, "Lavi, I wouldn't do that to you, and nor would I mess with you for fun, that's what those idiot girls were for." The older whispered to me, petting my hair as my sobs began to stop.  
"I'm going to be gone for awhile then…they'll send me to that place where the crazy people go." I whispered, knowing that's what would happen to me either way.  
"I'll visit you everyday then, no matter what." He said in a happy tone, undoing the bonds on the bed so I could lean up and hug him.  
As I did so, my lips formed a small smile, "Tyki, I love you…" I said to him before kissing him on the lips, parting them before hugging him, not caring if the IV fell out.

-x-

I got out of the behavioral center today, Tyki even took the liberty to pick me up and take me to get something to eat. It was a date, but it was more than just that to me. Things are better now, mostly because we both understand one another more.

I smiled at Tyki before hugging his arm, "You know Tyki, I never thought I would end up being with you."  
"I'm glad that you are, Coelho." Tyki said gently.

Things are much better, more than they could mostly ever be.


End file.
